Ozonosphere
by Dancing Feather
Summary: I am sitting just outside the Earth's atmosphere wondering, maybe you humans had something going with karma. :oneshot:


I grab your arm firmly and whisper into your ear, "Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. If you see any grammatical or spelling errors please correct m-" You slap me for touching you. Then you slap me again in disbelief that I'm not that cool dude in the U.S. Then you slap me again, because it's fun.

* * *

**Ozonosphere **

I'm not going to do it. I'm not going down there. If I don't do anything now, I will still get the ending results that I have dreaming about for years. Everything finally going exactly according to plan. Everything is perfect, everything down to the minuscule details, perfect. Perfect except for one thing: all those fires, those screams, those deaths, tears and wounds; they were not caused by me. The name people are screaming at the top of their lungs is not me. What people are dreaming up in their nightmares is not me-

It's all you.

Did you know, of all people she could've asked, she dare ask me? Me! Zim! For help! Did she never realize my wishes for the planet included her? Included you? Emotions will not turn me, that disgusting contact does not move Zim.

She cried for you, you know. This is going against everything you have ever said or done to me. You know that, right? She said I wasn't going to because I was jealous. Jealous? I jealous, because what was taking me years is taking you days? I'm suppose to be the one down there, you know, not you. Why have we changed places? Weren't we fine where we were?

I was.

Is what you learned in those labs really that powerful over you? Why should that change anything? Human or not you are still Zim's enemy! But, but you are completing my goal...

Curse you, curse you and those tears.

What does being human have to do with this anyways? I had orders to destroy your planet, your home. Your only home. Where you were born, and where you will die. Surely you want to protect that. And you did... once. So what if they now have a real reason to dislike you? So what if you were never really born? Zim never was.

So what if you can't die?

I never understood your loyalty to the humans in the first place. Maybe that's why I respected you, because I never made sense to you either. But why? Why in all times and places you could give up, why now? Why like this? Why at all? Does being 'human' mean that much to you? Does killing them really improve your situation? Because looking from up here, it's only getting uglier. And her stupid face keeps popping up, and his notable silents is getting increasingly louder than the noise.

She said that the only person that could influence you now is me. I heard a rumble of clouds on that bridge the day she told me this. _"You know this isn't him, something has gone wrong."_ she whispered, tugging at my sleeve. Something did go wrong, but I wasn't going to let her know I thought so too. So I pushed her away from me.

"_Isn't this something you've always wanted yourself?"_ I sneered at her, _"Isn't this-"_ she would not let me finish my degrading of her image. You would've laughed once, seeing your sister slap your greatest enemy. But you could care less now, probably wouldn't even blink at the spectacle.

Would you even recognize us?

"_Dammit Zim! I wanted the human race to smarten up! Not to disappear!"_

What should never move me has corrupted my mind.

If that wasn't enough, you have hurt my most happiest thing in the world, and now he no longer speaks. I asked him to come with me, to watch the end of the world with the best seats on the house, and for the first time, he stared at me as if I was the stupidest thing living, not him. Now here I am, all by myself watching as light by light goes out on your puny little planet. So what? One less set of eyes for me to look at; one less thing for me to clean up. Despite he was the only thing that made messes in my base...

It's the first time I've ever seen fireworks used for something else other than playful display. As I watch attentively your actions on the screen, I wonder... Would he have done the same thing if it were Zim down there and not you? Would he be hiding in a corner, fearing Zim's return? Had he only stayed by Zim's side not to help me destroy the world, but to enjoy it?

It seems to be that way.

All humans are capable of tears, but that was the first time I ever saw them touch her face. Why was she crying? She never cries! She never pleads, she never begs... And yet, that is exactly what she did on that bridge. If it weren't for the heavy clouds moving above us, I might have said yes to her. Instead, I just left her there.

I wonder where she is now.

What? Why do I care? Zim cares for no one! No, its not caring, just curiosity. She has no home to go back to, so Zim just wonders where she could be. In the streets? They are not safe. Another humans' home? Just as dangerous. She would have to go into wilderness if she wants a chance. How will she be able to handle the dangers of this planet's nature. It is not the most menacing wild I have ever been in, but she is only a fresh hatched smeet in mind. She can not go far like this.

"_I bet, I bet if you just talked to him, he might stop."_

Truly? I hardly think so. But Zim has never been defeated before... Ha! I can imagine the look she would've given me now. Of course I have never been defeated! Every 'loss' I have suffered as been a part of an ingenious plan!

"_Please... Zim..."_

Awk, that stupid face is in my head. Why won't it go away? The sting on my face is gone but the feeling is still there... why?

Curse you, you stupid hu- whatever you are. Whatever you are, wherever you are now, I curse you. I curse your stupid intelligence, I curse your stupid working plans, I curse what you have done to my robot slave and I curse what you did to her. Her face was scary enough, but with those tears, something else pulls in me. And it doesn't make sense.

Zim hates things not making sense!

And for that, I must go down. I will go down and kick my robot into gear and slap you until you make sense. Then she will stop being weird, and I can go back to what I was ordered to do:

To destroy this horrible little planet at whatever cost.


End file.
